The Never Ending Hangover
by just-call-me-plain-miss-vain
Summary: Harry was done with the hexes, taunts and stress of having to deal with an idiot like Draco. It was time to get that ferret out of his life for a few weeks. So whenever he has a chance to spike Malfoy with a three week long illness with hangover like conditions, he takes it. The only problem is once he is found out, he's the one who will have to look after him... HP/DM
1. Chocolate Frogs

**This is the first chapter I have written in years, about fucking time. I probably still have readers sitting, in now skeleton form, waiting for the next chapter of my stories I have yet to finish from years ago. But what can you do. Well I could update. Meh. Had a daydream and this story formed itself in my head. I promise you, I will upload within the next week or so. It's a date.**

**HP/DM Rated M for future chapters, you horny people. They need to wash their mouths out with soap though, the swearing is atrocious.**

**I do not own any part in the Harry Potter books. Not even a house elf. Ain't no one trying to steal your story J.K.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_"Never fucking again will I listen to you for a chocolate frog..."  
_

I was done. Done with the sarcasm, done with the malicious comments, done with the hexes. Just. Done. Malfoy was going to regret ever holding out that pale, pathetic little hand of his in our first year and therefor causing this feud which had lasted between us these last five years. I had fucking Voldemort to deal with, not some white ferret faced, stupid wanker who's only passion in life was to fuck with mine. He was going to regret it big time.

"Alright Harry?" The Weasley twins said in unison, turning to look at me from their seats at the grand, mahogany tables in the Great Hall. Their plates were piled high with foods of different shapes and colours, I never could name all the selections that were served to us at meal times, but damn they tasted good. Much better than the burnt leftovers that had always been served to me at the Dursleys. I was still convinced they had burnt it on purpose.

I sat down next to the twins and leaned in. Leaning in to Fred and George was the sign that you were up to mischief and needed their help. Their business faces were on.

"I need a potion. Something that is going to make Malfoy suffer for at least a good few weeks. I can't take any more of his taunts. I either take him out of action for a while with a potion, or I hex him with one of the unforgivables and gladly go to Azkaban. I'm still leaning towards the latter," I mutter under my breath, nodding my head in Seamus Finnegan's direction as he walks past.

"Got just what you need mate," Fred answers with a broad grin; pulling out a small, nameless vial of clear potion and putting it in my hand.

"What is it?" I ask, putting my open hand on my lap under the table and surveying the small bottle. There had to only be four large drops of potion in this thing, how would that ever last a month?

"We haven't named it yet," George whispers back, waving at someone in the distance before turning back to me, "and we haven't tested it yet. We were just wondering who would be our test rat too."

"Or should we say ferret." The twins snigger for a second, before regaining composure.

"What does it do?" I asked them, dropping the vial in the inside pocket of my robes before grabbing a bowl and beginning to ladle some sort of soup into it. I grabbed a fresh bread roll and ripped a chunk of the warm, steaming bread off. "It won't kill him will it?"

I dip the bread in my soup and eat, pumpkin. Delicious.

"Don't sound too hopeful Harry," Fred grins in my ear, beginning to shovel the food from his plate into his mouth somewhat less than gracefully. He drops his voice low "couple of drops of this and that moron will be feeling nauseous, dizzy, tired and tipsy. Three weeks is what we're guessing it'll last for before it wears off completely, nothing like it out there. It's like a never ending hangover."

"Bloody hell mate, that's what we should call it!" George slaps Fred on the arm in glee and they do some sort of weird high five.

"When are you going to give it to him? You'll need to put it in his drink whenever you do, that stuff tastes strong mate and you'll need something equally strong to cover the taste of it. He needs to drink the lot for it to work," Fred explained between mouthfuls of bread and stew. I glanced up in thought and caught the gaze of two dark grey eyes watching me from a distance. A pointy nose beneath them, and a menacing smile followed on further inspection. I barely had time to narrow my eyes at him in suspicion before I saw a wave of his wand next to his face. The next thing I knew, my crotch was soaking wet with spilled juice dripping down from the table in front of me. I gritted my teeth and glared back up at him.

A thin blonde eyebrow raised and my psychic mind could already hear his gloating 'what are you going to do about it?'.

You'll see Malfoy, oh you'll see.

* * *

"Remember that time we pretended to be Crabbe and Goyle from Slytherin?" I said to Ron as I walked over to the bed he was sitting alone on. Ron's eyes lit up in fear and memory.

"Bloody hell Harry, would be a tough one to forget," he laughed, the fear still in his eyes at the fact I was bringing up such a random event.

"I'm doing it again." Ron smacked his forehead before wincing at the accidental amount of force that had gone into his reaction.

"It's been nice knowing you Harry, want me to help you pack your stuff up before or after you get _expelled_?" I could swear he was sounding more and more like Hermione every day, if they weren't pretending to study together then they were sitting talking about S.P.E.W. as if Ron even cared.

I held the thin pieces of hair I had taken from an unconscious Crabbe and held them up in front of Ron's face.

"Crabbe overstuffed on a three portion sized chip tonight, and will find himself passed out in the morning in the broom closet near the Quidditch fields. It's surprising how an invisibility cloak can hide someone hovering above students' heads," I laughed, tossing the small vial of hair at Ron. Ron caught it in his hand and twirled it slowly.

"Well I hope you have him knocked out for several weeks, considering how long it takes to make polyjuice potion," he sighed, dropping the vial on his bedside table.

"There is always polyjuice potion sitting around this castle…In the dungeons…Where a certain professor happens to make some for classes…in his store room…" Ron's mouth dropped open in gobsmacked horror.

When he finally managed to regain his composure, there were only two words that came out of his mouth.

"Fuck off. Fuck. Off. Fuck off? Fuck off!" I grinned and watched the colour drain from his face.

"I need your help mate. Just as a distraction. I'll do all the rest," I begged him, opening my bag and beginning to slowly lay out chocolate frog after chocolate frog. His eyes wavered for a second to the food and then back to me.

"Don't do this to me mate, I'll never make it out of there alive with that snake, I'd rather hex myself into oblivion." Ron pushed the chocolate frogs towards me and I sighed. Plan B.

"If you were to do it with me, then I was going to let you in on something I overheard Hermione saying to Luna that I thought you might like to know," I shrugged, picking up the vial of hair and getting off his bed, heading to mine a few feet over. I chucked the chocolate frogs and every flavour beans into the drawer next to mine and pretended that the conversation was over. There was a pause.

"Was it… about me?" He asked slowly, his voice an octave higher than it probably should be.

"Yep, and it was good." I had been going to tell him earlier this morning before I had been hexed into a frozen statue for two hours by a blonde haired idiot and forgetting all about the conversation.

Ron silently strode over to the side of my bed and looked at me with a hesitant glare. I held his gaze as he opened the bedside drawer and scooped all the sweets into his arms, before retreating to his bed and opening one.

"Better be fucking good."

* * *

The Slytherins had won their Quidditch match recently against the Ravenclaw team, and they were celebrating in the dungeons tonight. I had overheard a couple of Gryffindor girls giggling about sneaking in secretly. A dorm party with the Slytherins meant lots of alcohol and lots of people. All I needed to do was fetch him a drink as his precious hog Crabbe and watch him slowly shrink to the floor in a puddle of his own vomit. Beautiful.

A part of me did feel like what I was doing was very wrong, but it wasn't like I was sneaking him some sort of date rape drug. I'd even help him to bed so that no one would take advantage of him and I could have less on my conscience tomorrow morning, if it meant that what I had done wasn't expelling worthy.

Ron walked with shivering legs up to the Potions room door and gulped loudly next to me. Hidden under my cloak, I was ready to sneak in to the classroom to get to the store room. Professor OCD was bound to have it clearly labelled hanging around somewhere. Unlike his shampoo which had been lost on him for years.

"I don't like this Harry. I don't fucking like this," Ron whispered to me, raising a hand out to knock on the door.

"Don't panic, what's the worst he can do? Teachers aren't allowed to kill their students," I tried to reassure him.

"Tell that to all the ones who tried to murder you, Harry," He gulped, tapping the door.

I rolled my eyes, there was no way Snape would have heard that even if he had his ear pressed against the door on the other side. "Oh well, he mustn't be in, let's go!"

I banged the door with my fist and quickly hid it under cloak once more, seconds before the door was thrown open and a tall, slimy professor bared down on us. Or more rather Ron, seeing as I was invisible.

"Mr. Weasley, to what do I owe this…visit, to?" He drawled, narrowing his eyes down at the terrified ginger. Ron gulped, and I took Professor Snape's sudden shift in standing to slowly glide past him in the doorway.

"Well, I, I…Umm, I need to ask you something. About Potions so it is, umm, that homework you…That essay thing…You know the one…" Ron stammered, doing a weird little dance on the spot while staring up at the professor with horrified eyes. I covered my mouth in order not to wheeze from silently laughing and hurried over to the store room door, I quietly turned the handle and keeping my gaze fixed on Snape's back- slid in to find the potion.

My mouth dropped open in horror. It was a lot bigger than I could have prepared myself for. Hundreds of vials on neatly organized rows covering every wall. Labelled in small elegant script. I cleared my throat gently and looked at the first potion next to me. Aaron Aanxter's Deception Potion. Good, that meant it was alphabetized. I hurried through to the middle and rushed through checking all the labels. It wasn't here. Fuck. Fuck. I gripped my hands so hard together I could feel bones grinding together. Why the fuck was it not here? Where could it possibly be? He had to have some, he just had to… My eyes gazed down to the bottom of the rows and caught sight of a strange metallic vial sitting, unlabelled on its own shelf. I picked it up and took the top off, smelling it quickly and retching at the revolting, familiar scent. Found it.

Hurriedly stuffing the potion into my robes, I slid out of the store room and closed the door gently behind me, my gaze now back on Snape's lanky back.

I held my breath and slid back out, trying not to make any sudden movements when passing the unimpressed professor.

I poked Ron in the back to let him know I was here, like we had planned.

"You know what Professor… I-I just, I just forgot why…why I was here. Never mind! Ha..ha ha!" Ron looked as if he was about to cry.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, for your sheer stupidity, Mr. Weasley. If you put as much effort into Potions as you do making a fool of yourself, you would be my star pupil." The door slammed in Ron's face and he jumped back in shock, knocking us both to the ground.

A breathless laugh escaped me and I struggled up, offering my hand to Ron to help him before realizing I still had the cloak on.

"Never fucking again will I listen to you for a chocolate frog, now tell me what Hermione said!" Ron shouted in a fluster, tripping over himself getting up and then fixing his robes. I took off the invisibility cloak and packed it away in my bag where I also had a certain Slytherins larger robes packed away. We headed back up towards the girls bathroom where Moaning Myrtle was more than likely crying into her toilet bowl. I had decided the empty bathroom would probably be the best place to change into Crabbe, like the last time I'd used polyjuice potion.

"She was telling Luna that she wished you would just man up and take her by the shoulders and kiss her already, or tell her you felt the same. She seemed pretty flustered while Luna just looked at her like she was from another planet. You know what Luna gets on like. Then she said if you didn't do anything about it she was going to agree to go out on a date with Trevor McDruid, who's been pestering her." Ron's mouth sagged open in shock. It was about time Hermione said something, even if it had been to someone other than him.

"Well fuck me…" Ron muttered under his breath after a long time of walking in silence.

"No thanks mate, but if you play your cards right, maybe Hermione will." I barely dodge the punch aimed at my arm, and we run the rest of the way to the girls' bathroom laughing.

* * *

"Harry? Is that really you? It's been so long Harry, why haven't you come to visit me?" The range of emotions in Moaning Myrtle's voice when speaking a single sentence never failed to surprise me.

"Hello Myrtle, sorry I took so long," several years, "but I'm here now." Myrtle's eyes narrowed as she looked at the vial in my hand.

"You're up to something, Harry, give me one good reason why I shouldn't scream?" She said slowly, gliding down from the ceiling towards me in a slow twirl.

"You wouldn't do that to me Myrtle, would you?" I was in no way a lothario with girls, and Ron's muffled sniggering beside me would agree, but then again Myrtle was no normal girl.

She tucked away an invisible hair and looked at her shoes with a giggle, overcome with shyness.

"Well I hope it isn't what I think it is, your charms won't work whenever you look like a great big oaf again, Harry," she grinned, looking up at me with large round eyes behind round spectacles.

"That's exactly what it is, Myrtle, but it's for a good cause," I smiled back, taking Crabbe's robes out of my bag and walking into a cubicle.

Closing the door behind me I quickly took off my own robes and began to unbutton my shirt.

"What time is it, Ron?" I asked him through the door, unzipping my trousers and pulling them down.

"Half eight, Malfoy will be wondering where the other half of his retard couple are," he replied with a muffled laugh. It wasn't until I was stripped down to a pair of tight black boxers that I looked up to see what he was laughing at.

"Myrtle!" I shouted, putting both hands in front of my dignity and blushing hard.

"Nothing I haven't spied on before," she giggled, doing a quick twirl and facing the other way. I quickly threw on the larger robes and came out of the stall.

"You sure you want to do this mate? You don't have to you know- I'm sure we can spike him some other way?" He said desperately. If it was the other around, I would be saying the exact same things. But he hadn't been frozen for several hours, had all his quills turned into liquorice and been soaked at dinner. All in the space of one day.

I took out the vial of polyjuice potion and the vial of crabbe's rather greasy hair, before mixing the two. The smell was worthy of vomiting everywhere, but I did my best to keep it down.

"Cheers," I grinned nervously, downing the mixture in one.

The vomit came afterwards.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review and tell me what you think and keep an eye on the story xxxxxx**


	2. Drunken Confessions

**I hope you enjoyed the first part of this story, I had completely forgotten to put in the page breaks when I first uploaded it, but I corrected that as soon as I noticed. Here is the second part as promised- well within a week. Am I good, or am I good? I'm good. **

**Hope you enjoy...  
**

* * *

Chapter Two

"

Moaning Myrtle looked at me in disgust after the transformation was complete.

"You look hideous," she muttered, inspecting my new appearance and rotating around me in circles, "that boy you look like always plays tricks on me with that blonde, pretty one." I pulled a face at the sigh in her voice, clearly describing Malfoy.

"Malfoy isn't pretty," I told her, fixing the robes around my much larger figure and making sure I took off my spectacles, "unless you're into rodents."

"He comes in here sometimes you know, talking…about you," she giggled, muffling her mouth with her hand. I could just imagine now all the nasty rumours he was probably plotting about me. It was only last week he went round trying to tell everybody that I had been caught kissing a troll in the forbidden forest. As if anybody would believe that.

"I don't want to know," I told her, turning to Ron who was standing looking at me with a frown, "how do I look?" Ron's frown turned into an amused smile.

"Really want me to answer that, mate?" He asked, shaking his head.

"I'll take that as 'hot' then," I laughed, turning to check my appearance in one of the sink mirrors, "fuck me, I look hideous."

"You probably don't have more than one or two hours or so with the amount of polyjuice potion you drank, considering most of it ended up on the floor. Snape must have made a much stronger one than Hermione ever did," Ron pointed to a small puddle of vomit neither of us was willing to touch, "you better get going." I took a deep breath and nodded, ignoring the knots of nerves in my stomach.

"Come back soon Harry, I'll look after your things…" Myrtle smiled shyly, looking down at her feet that were hanging in mid-air with her. I thanked her and headed out of the bathroom with Ron next to me, hoping that I would find Malfoy soon to get into the dungeons. I needn't have worried.

"There you are, you great big oaf, where the hell have you been? It's already…what are you doing with that?" My eyes widened at the sight of Malfoy walking towards me, his glare now fixed on Ron who was standing beside me. His stormy grey eyes lighting up in the candlelight which shone from the walls of the corridor. I took a nervous gulp and ran a hand through my hair- which was much shorter and neat than it ever had been. I opened my mouth to speak, before realizing that I wasn't Harry anymore. I was Crabbe, and I needed to act like it. I shoved Ron roughly, knocking him to the ground and pretending to kick him hard while he was down. Ron shouted out in shock, playing along and clutching his leg. At least I hoped he was pretending. Crabbe was a lot bigger than I was, even with all the working out Quidditch had been doing to me.

"Shouldn't you be off chasing after your little mudblood girlfriend, Weasel?" Malfoy smirked, now standing next to me. I did my best 'ha ha' sort of laugh without giving away my voice.

Ron clambered to his feet and gave us both a glare, his fists clenched. I wasn't sure if it was me or Malfoy that he wanted to punch first.

"Shouldn't you be sucking off Snape to pass Potions?" He spat, turning round and heading off down the corridor at a quick pace. I gritted my teeth and coughed quietly, hoping the laughter wouldn't escape me.

"Disgusting excuse for a wizard, all the Weasley family should be banished from Hogwarts in my opinion," Draco ranted, giving me a small shove and heading down the corridor with me, "Goyle is in the hospital wing, if you didn't know. Says he feels unwell after stealing some Hufflepuff's box of every flavour beans. Probably spiked with Merlin knows what," Malfoy sighed in disgust. I shook my head and continued down the corridor. Any time I had seen Malfoy he was normally the one doing the talking, so I couldn't imagine Crabbe saying much anyway. I hadn't heard Crabbe and Goyle do much more than snigger whenever they were with Malfoy, come to think of it.

"Everyone in the dungeons is already pissed. Pansy's been eyeing me up all night. If I could take back that night from last year, Merlin knows I would," he sighed, turning the corner. My eyes widened slightly, so he'd slept with Pansy? I had always been slightly convinced he was asexual, not liking anyone seeing as he was so above everybody else. Interesting.

"She's not as bad as Blaise though, he's tried to sit on my knee about three times already. I swear, Slytherins are the worst when they've had a drink. I should know," he said, looking at me over his shoulder with a grin. I felt a sudden knot in my stomach; I'd never seen Malfoy smile in my entire five years at Hogwarts. Sure I'd seen him smirk, but an actual grin? I was surprised his face didn't crack from the sudden movement. As unwilling as I was to think it, he looked damn good when he smiled.

Merlin, that polyjuice potion sure had fucked with my head.

I did my 'ha ha' sort of laugh again as we continued down the corridor, shoving past any pupil that was in our way. It was kind of nice not being the student who was getting shoved for a change, but I had to constantly bite my tongue in order to not apologise right after I had done it.

"Watch out for Theodore tonight for me Crabbe, he's not drinking and you know what he's like whenever I'm drunk. Completely takes advantage and lets me think it's my idea taking him to bed with me. The wanker," Malfoy laughed, shaking his head. My eyes nearly popped out of my skull.

So not only was Malfoy not asexual, but he was bisexual instead? Or was he just outright gay? I mean, I hadn't ever seen another wizard in my life look after himself so well, but I hadn't ever agreed with people's opinions about his sexuality. Looking good didn't mean you were gay. Had I really just described him as looking good for the second time in as many minutes? Blame the polyjuice potion Harry, you have no other excuse.

"Yeah," I muttered, heading down a couple of mischievous staircases. After being redirected by the enchanted stairs several times, and heading down what felt like several corridors (Crabbe really needed to work out), we arrived at the dungeon wall.

"Salazar Liquorice," said Draco, the wall sliding open to let us in. Draco turned to look at me with another of his breath taking grins.

"Party time."

* * *

Somebody had soundproofed the dungeon so well that it wasn't until the wall closed behind us that the music would suddenly flood our ears like an eruption. Draco's normal smirk had returned to his face as we stepped into the main dorm room. The stone ground had been transformed into a clear mirror like dance-floor, the walls covered in small, colourful lights and there were drinks tables lining the walls with every sort of banned alcohol I could see. Is that a fire whiskey fountain?

"Don't even think about it Crabbe, there is no way in hell you're sticking your head in that fountain ever again," Malfoy said, watching where my gaze was fixed. I turned back to him and nodded, not knowing what he was on about, "I still have visions of the vomiting you did the next morning." Ah. Oh Crabbe, how we've all been there.

A student waving caught the corner of my gaze, and I turned to see Blaise Zabini stumbling his way over to us. Oh Christ.

"For Merlin's sake," Draco muttered, turning to see the same sight I was currently having the pleasure of witnessing. Blaise was pushing past students, his tall frame knocking several over and leaving others shouting after him angrily. He was clearly slurring something in Malfoy's direction, but I couldn't hear over the music and everyone shouting to each other what he was saying.

"Crabbe go and help him would you, I won't have any friend of mine making an idiot out of himself like that," Malfoy ordered in my ear, his breath accidentally tickling my neck. A shiver ran down my back and my mouth was suddenly acting like the Sahara desert. I cleared my throat and trudged over to Zabini who was no longer able to place his feet forward, and put an arm under his to hold him up while he woke.

"Malfoy is looking pretty tonight!" He told me, hiccupping several times. I ignored him as we reached said blonde boy, who was standing with a look of disgust aimed at Blaise.

"What the fuck have you been drinking, Zabini? I hope you haven't taken anything," Malfoy asked, lifting Blaise's lolling head to look at him straight in the eye.

"No! You know I don't take drugs! I just…I just…What was I saying again?" Blaise slurred, turning to look at me with a frown, "Crabbe? Thought you were in hospital wing?"

"Goyle is, you prat. Go and sit down over there before you make even more of an idiot out of yourself," Malfoy told him, nodding his head at me in the direction of a spare red seat by a bookcase.

I hauled Blaise over to the seat and chucked him into it, less than gently. I could hear him cry out in pain but ignored him and returned back to Draco's side.

"Get me a drink of Elven wine would you? There's Theodore, I won't be a moment," he said, walking off in the direction of a brooding Theodore Nott who was staring back at him. I gritted my teeth in sudden annoyance before walking over to the drinks table. Who did that lanky blonde moron think he was? Ordering me around like a lapdog. Clearly this was the only thing annoying me…

I poured Crabbe's master a glass of wine and watched him speak to Theodore. Nott's arm was slowly making its way around Malfoy's waist and I gripped the bottle more tightly. I had heard a few Gryffindor girls mention that Theodore Nott was attractive, but I'd never seen it myself. He had a piercing gaze that would follow people around the room, and it was unsettling. He looked like one of the criminals who would appear on Crimewatch back in the Dursley's living room while they watched TV, one of those accused of stalking or sexual harassment.

I looked down at the table to see that while angrily staring at Nott I had managed to pour half a bottle of wine all over the place from over filling the glass. I quickly looked around to make sure no one was looking before waving my wand to get rid of the mess. There was always a chance someone would realize that I was using a wand other than Crabbe's, but I doubt anybody was sober enough to notice. I could probably turn back into my normal appearance and the only person that would pay any attention would be creepy Nott.

I walked back to Malfoy with the glass of wine and handed it to him, before I'd realized my mistake. I had been so bloody caught up at hating Theodore that I'd completely forgot to put the potion in! I glanced at a nearby clock and realized I only had another hour, possibly hour and a half, until I returned back to looking like Harry Potter.

"Go and amuse yourself Crabbe, I'll find you later," Draco shrugged, turning back to the stalker and leaving me standing there like a retarded hinkypunk. I looked around the room and walked over to the drinks fountain. Might as well have a drink seeing as I was here. I grabbed a goblet and filled it to the brim before taking a sip. The hot liquid left a trail burning down my throat and I almost gagged.

"Goyle! I mean…Crabbe! Come here!" I could hear someone slurring over the music from behind me. I rolled my eyes and turned round, oh God not her.

"Hi darling, you wouldn't be a babe and go fetch Draco for me? He promised he would come straight back to see me when I went upstairs and he never showed! Isn't that so mean," Pansy Parkinson whined in my ear, her arms hanging around my neck to hold herself up. With Crabbe's size it wasn't that she was heavy, just incredibly annoying.

"He's talking to Theodore Nott," I grunted. Pansy barely knew if I was Crabbe or Goyle, I highly doubted she would recognise whatever voice I used.

"Eurgh, that fucking Theodore," she muttered angrily, reaching for a wand that was slipped down the side of her short skirt, "I am going to hex him to oblivion if he doesn't leave my drakey alone!" I bit my tongue to stifle the laugh. Drakey sure was loved by a lot of people. I turned to look at where he was still standing with Nott. There was candlelight directly above him hanging from the ceiling, and it made his entire demeanour seem like he had stepped out of a dream.

"He isn't really gay you know, I'm sure he just puts it on so he doesn't seem too desperate to date me," Pansy added. Gay? The intoxicated girl took a step in his direction and I grabbed her arm to pull her back. I personally didn't care if she hexed every single Slytherin in this room, but I wasn't going to let her mess up my plan of getting rid of Malfoy for a while.

"God Crabbe, it was one time, I do NOT like you in that way, ok?" I stared at Pansy in disgust, letting her arm go as if it was on fire. She'd slept with Crabbe? What the fuck was wrong with these people?!

Pansy stormed off in the opposite direction, knocking over several girls in her way until she reached Blaise Zabini who was still sitting in his chair, looking as if he was about to be sick.

"There you are Crabbe, why have you got that look on your face? Oh for fuck's sake," Draco said from beside me, watching the revolting scene that was Pansy eating the face off an almost unconscious Blaise, "she preys on the vulnerable." I let out an unexpected snort of laughter.

"That wine's already doing things to my head, one more nightcap and that'll be me for the night. Get me a drink will you," Draco sighed, handing me his empty glass and pointing to the firewhiskey fountain I was standing next to. I nodded and began to place the glass under the pouring liquid, setting my own glass down on the table. I waited until Malfoy's attention was distracted, before quickly taking the small vial of potion and slipping the few drops into his drink.

I handed the drink to Malfoy as he turned back, making sure to keep my head down and hide my smirk. Glancing up to make sure he drank it, I was caught by the most brilliant white smile he was flashing in my direction. My heart sank to my feet and my breath trapped in my throat. Fuck me he was beautiful.

He tipped the glass in my direction with a nod, before downing the whole drink in a few gulps.

"Come on, let's go save Blaise."

* * *

"I…I just don't know how I…What did I even drink? Holy Merlin…the room Crabbe, it's spinning!" Malfoy was shouting, clinging on to me as we headed up to the rooms. I had no idea where Malfoy slept, but I doubted he would think twice about it if he woke up in a random room after a night of drinking. The Slytherins sure did know how to party, as much as I didn't want to admit it. The rest of the students were still drinking away, but Draco had taken a sudden drunk turn a half hour after downing his firewhiskey. I, being the kind and considerate side-kick, had offered to take him up to his bed.

"You smell nice," he continued to slur, unable to keep his head up. I cleared my throat, I may have had Crabbe's appearance, but I still smelled and acted just like myself. The fact that he was basically admitting to liking the way his most hated enemy smelt was hilarious.

"Thanks," I grunted in reply, holding him upright as I tried a doorknob. The room opened and I was met by a huge mahogany bed with four large posts and green bed linen with gold patterns. If this wasn't Malfoy's private bedroom, I didn't know what was.

I looked at the trunk which sat at the foot of the bed in front, the initials D.M. engraved into it. Unbelievable.

"You haven't told anybody what I told you and Goyle have you? You know what father would say…Oh we'll have to tell old Voldykins…blah blah," Draco sighed with a hiccup, letting go of my neck and beginning to take off his robes. I barely had a second to think before Draco was ripping his shirt over his head and tripping onto his bed.

A knot formed in my throat at the pale, chiselled sight of his chest. Sure he was thinner than me and much more lean, but I could make out the lines of his muscles as he lay on top of his covers.

"Told me what?" I asked gruffly, too curious to let this slide. I walked over to him and pulled the covers from under him, making sure he wouldn't freeze to death considering I had basically spiked his drink.

"About the boy who lived…" I froze, my eyes widening in fright. What could he mean? Had Voldemort told him to do something to me? Was something happening under my nose this entire time? Suddenly the thought of spiking Malfoy to get rid of him for a couple of weeks seemed completely foolish. While I was busy taking polyjuice potion just to stop a few stupid taunts, he was planning action against me in the upcoming war?

"What about him?" My voice let slip the desperation I was feeling, but I didn't care.

"That I'm in love with him of course!"

* * *

**Please leave me a review if you have time, I'd like to know what you guys think. Thank you for reading xxxx**


End file.
